Family Portrait
by belikov123
Summary: Ginny and Harry can't get along anymore. somewhat of a songfic of Family Portrait by P!nk


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

Lilly POV

I heard glasses breaking in the kitchen. They were at it again. I sat up and walked over to my bedroom door. I cracked it open a little bit and looked through the crack. Daddy was standing by the sink and Mommy was in a kitchen chair crying. I figured the worst was over so I ran over to her and jumped into her arms. "Momma please stop crying. I can't stand the sound. Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down." Daddy looked at her with disgust and stormed out of the kitchen. I heard a door slam and knew he wouldn't be back until at least after lunch time. "I told Daddy you didn't mean those nasty things you said." She hugged me and called for James.

"James!" It took a few minutes before my nine year old brother came out of his room.

"Yes?"

"Take you're little sister to get dressed." He nodded and picked me up. He took me to my room and pulled out my clothes.

"You shouldn't go out there when they're fighting. You'll get hurt. It's started to get physical." They fight about money about me and my brothers. And this is what I come home to. This is my shelter.

I started crying. "Do you think they'll get divorced?" James looked down at me and smiled sadly.

"I think that's the only way for them both to be happy." It isn't easy growin up in world war three. Never knowing what love could be. I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family. I ran back into Mommy.

"Can we work it out and be a family. I promise I'll be better. Mommy I'll do anything!" Daddy came back in and grabbed something out of a drawer. He stormed back out but this time I followed him. "Daddy please don't leave!" He turned around and sighed. He patted my head and picked me up. He kissed my nose.

"Do you want to come with me today?" I nodded eagerly. "Ginny! I'm taking Lilly!" Mommy ran into the living room and tried to take me from Daddy. I clung to him though.

"No you're not! You can't take my child from me!" She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not taking her from you Ginerva! I'm merely taking _my _daughter with me for a few hours!" I whimpered and touched Daddy's face.

"Daddy please stop yelling. I can't stand the sound. Make mommy stop crying cuz I need you around. My momma she loves you. No matter what she says it's true. I know that she hurt you but remember I love you too!" They didn't stop yelling. James came and took me into his arms. I let him try to calm me down. But they seemed to get louder. I got down from James's lap and ran out the door to the only place that they wouldn't look for me. I was going to Draco Malfoy's house.

I knocked on the black oak door. A man in his thirties with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes opened it and noticed me with tears running from my brown eyes. "Lilly!" He exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here? Where's your father?" I ran into his arms and he picked me up. I only know him because of Scorpius. Albus liked to hang out with him.

"I ran away today. I ran from the noise. I don't want to go back to that place but I don't have a choice. Do I Mr. Malfoy?" He sighed and brought me in. I was sat on the couch and he went to get something for me to drink. I pulled out one of my family portraits and stared at it. In our family portrait we look pretty happy. Let's play pretend and act like it comes naturally.

Mr. Malfoy came back and gave me a cup of chocolate milk. "Now Lilly what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna have to split the holidays. I don't want two addresses. I don't wanna step brother anyways and I sure as heck don't want my momma to have to change her last name!" He pulled me closer.

"Oh. So you're parents are separating." I nodded. "Well it'll be alright. Just you watch. I'm gonna go call your father to come and get you. Why don't you take a nap?" I nodded and laid down.

It was a month after I ran to Draco Malfoy's house that he left. He was at the door. He kissed James's head and then Albus's. He kissed my nose and said he'd see us in a month. He then opened the door.

"Daddy don't leave! Turn around please! Don't leave us here! Mom will be nicer! I'll be so much better! I'll tell my brother! I won't spill the milk at dinner! I'll do everything right! I'll be your little girl forever! I'll even go to sleep at night! Just please don't leave!" He walked out the door anyway. My world shattered. It got dark everywhere and I laid down and cried. I was never good enough for him to stay. I knew that now.

**I know it's horrible! I just got this stuck in my head and it wouldn't get out. If you want me to continue it then tell me so in a review. I'll think of something. But otherwise I'll just make this complete. REVIEW^^**


End file.
